Traditional Limousine Wedding
by Boydia
Summary: Kyoya learns about the his family traditions and customs concerning marriage. since he strongly considing marriage.
1. Chapter 1

A Discussion With Father

Kyoya: (Kyoya pick up a picture of his brother's wedding reception.) Father I remember both of my older brothers getting married and having elaborate weddings. Why isn't there any pictures of my oldest brother's wedding?

Yoshio: Although your oldest brother had a elaborate wedding as you put it, his wedding dishonored the Ootori name.

Kyoya: How did my oldest brother dishonor the Ootori name?

Yoshio: He didn't follow the traditional arrangements for an Ootori marriage.

Kyoya: What are the traditional requirements for an honorable Ootori marriage?

Yoshio: Individuals considered for marriage to an Ootori heir must meet certain credentials. Before marriage can be considered honorable. Your oldest brother's wife didn't meet those standards.

Kyoyo: Again father. What are the traditional requirements for an honorable Ootori marriage?

Yoshio: If It's agreeable for my offspring s for me to choose their spouse, it's automatically an honorable marriage. I'm not making any of my children marry if they don't want to. Listen carefully. If you want an honorable Ootori wedding, You must have a traditional limousine wedding ceremony. The person you choose to marry must not be a commoner and must be a virgin. And finally, you and your bride must conceive an Ootori heir during the wedding ceremony.

Kyoya: WHAT! And Akito agreed to this. I wondered why his bride, in this picture, has a noticeable blood stain trailed down her dress. I just thought she was on her period.

Yoshio: The blood stain on her dress is honorable. And nothing to be ashamed of.

Kyoya: Father did you have a limo. wedding?

Yoshio: Yes. In the year 1980 I got married to your mom. I had a limo. wedding. This tradition has gone on at least a century. There wasn't always limousines, so cars or carriages sufficed. Part of the tradition includes making a record of the marriage.

Kyoya: What do you mean?

Yoshio: Making a record?

Kyoya: Yes.

Yoshio: According to Ootori tradition, making a record means that the entire wedding will be video taped. In the days before video cameras. Many pictures were taken. During my wedding ceremony to your mother, my wedding was video taped. Under Ootori wedding tradition, my father got a video taped copy and I received a video taped copy of my wedding. Kyoya I want you to view either my wedding or your brother's wedding on video tape.

Kyoya: Why father?

Yoshio: There are something things you need to do during your ceremony to make the ceremony flow without awkwardness.

Kyoya: Can you possible tell me without me viewing a wedding?

Yoshio: I could tell you, but in my old age I forget many important details because its been so long.

Kyoya: OK father. I will view my brother's wedding. I don't even want to imagine. You and mom screwing.

**Kyoya views his brother's wedding**

Kyoya: According to my brother's wedding I have to take off her maiden wedding dress. Take off her panties. Then give her panties to you. After the consummation of my marriage, her maid-of-honor gives me her second wedding dress, then I dress my wife, then she helps me get dressed. My bride and I are to exit the limo. first. Then go to where the wedding reception is held. And she is not to wear panties until all of the wedding festivities have ended. Her wedding dress would be soiled with the fluid from ovulating, my semen and the blood of her virginity being taken. Father not only would this very uncomfortable for my bride, it nasty, smelly and unsanitary. Then you give me back her panties after everything is over.

Yoshio: I thought the same way you did when I learned of this tradition. But a little discomfort really paid off. My father gave me ¾ of the family business. Your bride can shower or bath after her wedding. I dare anyone to say anything negative about her on her wedding day, in my presents. I will have anyone that does escorted out if they do. (Kyoya Smiles)

Kyoya: Father I'm sorry, I don't even know if my potential bride and I are eligible for an honorable Ootori wedding. I have three strikes going against me. I have someone in mind that I want to marry. And she a commoner, she wouldn't agree to having a child right away and I may take her virginity tonight.

Yoshio: Your hardly hang around commoners. Do I know her?

Kyoya: I don't know if I should tell you.

Yoshio: You know I could have your every move followed. You might as well tell me.

Kyoya: OK. Since you put it that way, her name is Fujioka Haruhi.

Yoshio: I met Haruhi. After she told me off for giving you a hard time. I ran a background check on her. I'm very impressed with her. Son your in good standing for an honorable Ootori marriage. Just don't take her virginity. I will give you two of my ten companies, if you have an honorable Ootori wedding.

Kyoya: Father, Haruhi is a commoner.

Yoshio: Haruhi is an exception. She won a scholarship to the best college in Japan. She's currently class president and valedictorian. She's at the top of her class. She definitely is not afraid to speak her mind. I admire that in her. You don't find a woman like her very often Kyoya. She will be a fine lawyer. We need a lawyer in the family.

Kyoya: I know father. You want me to impregnate Haruhi during the ceremony?

Yoshio: Yes

Kyoya: Why?

Yoshio: To preserve the family name and legacy.

Kyoya: You have my two older brothers, Itachi and Akito to give you an heir. It will take Haruhi at least six years to be a lawyer. I would spend many hours running the company. Who would take care of our kid and your grandchild.

Yoshio: I don't know what's wrong with Akito, he has no sons, only daughters. Four at that. If you and Haruhi conceive a son, your son can carry on the Ootori name. I will be honored to assign a couple of nannies to care for the child and at my expense.

Kyoya: Father your giving me offer I just can't refuse. I will run this idea by Haruhi. But I want to know more details about the planning of limo. wedding.

Yoshio: How much time do you have to waste right now?

Kyoya: Well its 6:00 p.m. Now. I wanted to spend a little time with Haruhi tonight before I retire for the night. How long did you want to talk?

Yoshio: This may take at least an hour more of your time.

Kyoya: OK go on.

Yoshio: Limousine wedding are very small. About 50 people at the most are invited. These type of wedding take usually months to plan properly.

Kyoya: I can't wait several months to have Haruhi. Can you make our wedding happen in one month.

Yoshio: Yes I have the resources and connections to make it happen. But everything depend on Haruhi.

Kyoya: Why is that?

Yoshio: We have to set your wedding date on the day Haruhi starts ovulating. That's why it may take probably two months. Unless you know where she's at concerning her female cycle.

Kyoya: I don't know.

Yoshio: The wedding may take two months at the most to plan. Can you wait that long?

Kyoya: Yes father I'll manage somehow. How many of my friends can I invite?

Yoshio: Haruhi's father has an immediate invitation. Me, your mother, your brothers and your sister are invited. Then who ever else you and Haruhi decide to invite, as long as the invites are under 35 people.

Kyoya: You said that limo. Weddings take months to plan, how so?

Yoshio: Wedding planners, special police, photographers, media, musicians and physicians will be involved.

Kyoya: Physicians! Why is their a need for physicians?

Yoshio: I want you and your wife to successfully conceive. She would need to go to our doctors.

Kyoya: Why would she need to see our doctors?

Yoshio: Our doctor can see if there's any problems? They can give us the best date for the wedding. So you and your fiancee can wed on the day when she is most fertile.

Kyoya: Does my wife and I really have to consummate our marriage in front of everyone? As Akito did? I want to know details?

Yoshio:There's no way for you and your bride to skip that part of the ceremony. I skipped your brother's wedding video during their consummation because you asked me to. As you saw during their ceremony. They were engaging in foreplay. Are you sure you want to know more details?

Kyoya: Yes father.

Yoshio: OK. As you saw in the video, everyone that's invited finds their spot to sit in the limousine. The person marrying the couple is the next person to enter. The last people to enter is the bride and groom. The groom and the bride have the whole back seat during the ceremony. When the ceremony begins. The limo. Driver drive to the nearest town and back. While the ceremony is in progress, your job is to arouse you fiancee. I recommend that you ready her for the consummation while saying your vows. Son you should do what you need to do to make sure she really wet, to prepare her. Because you will be taking her virginity after you and Haruhi say your vows. It will be very painful for her. She will bleed as a result.

Kyoya: Let me get this straight. You want me to consummate my marriage in front of all that's present?

Yoshio: Yes. And that's the last time I'm repeat that.

Kyoya: Father that's going to be very embarrassing for both of us. I can't believe Akito agreed to this tradition. Father how am I going to get passed the embarrassment. What your asking is totally mortifying.

Yoshio: Akito owns two of my businesses now. He would easily get pass any embarrassment for that. And besides, procreation is a beautiful act among approved married people. Its like a form of art. In my eyes its like watching a graceful ballet. Having intercourse with your wife is nothing to be ashamed of. Its beautiful.

Kyoya: Father I agree that intercourse among married people is beautiful. But that act I always thought should be private.

Yoshio: This tradition is like insuring among family and friend that history has been made. The main purpose of this tradition is for family and friends to witness the procreation of an Ootori heir.

Kyoya: I don't know how my friends will handle this tradition. Many of my friends had a crush on Haruhi. I don't know if they still do. As for Haruhi, I may have a difficult time convincing her to agree with this arrangement. I haven't even asked her to marry me yet. Father I have to go now.

Yoshio: Please refrain from the idea of taking her innocents.

Kyoya: OK Father.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Be Convincing

Kyoya is driving his 2010 Jaguar XK Convertible. He makes it to Haruhi place in 15 minute. Usually a 45 minute drive. He hopes she awake. It very late. It about 10:00 o'clock.

Haruhi: Hi Kyoya I have been waiting for you. I fix dinner for you but its too late for that. Where were you?

Kyoya: I love you too sweetheart. I was spending quality time with my father.

Haruhi: You father was actually kind to you ?

Kyoya: If you want to call it that. I can't stay for long.

Haruhi: Awe. I wanted to make you feel good. Lay down with me I want to pleasure you.

Kyoya: Normally I would take your offer. But now that wouldn't be wise. I would be too tempted to take your virginity.

Haruhi: So. I'm practically giving you permission to take me.

Kyoya: That's very tempting. I need to pick up a few things at the office unfortunately. Listen, I want to take you out to dinner. I'm inviting my mother and father to join us.

Haruhi: I have the impression that your father doesn't like me. After all I'm a commoner.

Kyoya: Your wrong Haruhi. My father is very impressed with you.

Haruhi: How so?

Kyoya: I want you to hear it from him. I will inform you of the time and place tomorrow. (Kyoya gives Haruhi a long passionate kiss. And bids her farewell for tonight.)

Kyoya made arrangements with his parents to have dinner with him and Haruhi at 7:00 p.m. tomorrow night. At one of the finest restaurants in Japan. Kyoya informs Haruhi of the time and place to join him for their dinner date.

**On the night of the dinner date**

Kyoya is the first to arrive. Then Haruhi shows up.

Kyoya: Hi Haruhi

Haruhi: Hi Kyoya. I thought your parent were going to join us for dinner. Did they change there minds?

Kyoya: My dad is a very busy person. He may be running a little late. He's usually very punctual.

Haruhi: Is there a reason you ask me to meet with you and your parents at this fancy establishment?

Kyoya: Please be patient. All of your questions will be answered by the end of this date.

Kyoya's Parent's arrive from one direction and the waitress directs Ranka to their table from the other direction. Everyone is seated.

Kyoya: I invited My parent's and Haruhi's parent to witness something very special. ( Kyoya takes Haruhi's hand and softly kisses it.) Haruhi will you honor me and be my wife.

Haruhi: (Haruhi is in tears.) Yes. I love you. It would be my honor to be your wife. (Kyoya pull out of his pocket, a 4 carat diamond engagement ring, he places it on Haruhi's left ring finger.) Yoshio-san I'm a commoner. Do you agree with this union? You won't go disowning him on account of me, will you?

Yoshio: On the contrary. I usually would not approve of any of my sons or daughter marrying a commoner. But Haruhi your extraordinary. I've studied you long enough to know your a high achiever.

Haruhi: What am I doing to impress you so?

Yoshio: Your definitively not afraid to speak your mind. Your class President and valedicatoran at Ouran Academy. And to top everything, my son tells me you won a scholarship to a prestigious college. You are an exception. I approve of this union. I want my son to have an honorable Ootori Wedding. But you have to agree to the terms.

Haruhi: Yoshio-san I love your son of course I'll agree to have an Ootori wedding.

Kyoya: Sweetheart I don't think you know what is required for an honorable Ootori wedding.

Yoshio: Kyoya I think you should explain the details to your fiancee in private.

Kyoya: Yes Father I think that is best.

Dinner went smoothly. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Dinner was exquisite. Kyoya follows Haruhi to her place.

**At Haruhi's home**

Haruhi: Kyoya I love you. I want you to make love to me. Take my virginity. I'm yours.

Kyoya: Haruhi do you want us to have an honorable Ootori wedding?

Haruhi: Yes

Kyoya: Well then. We need to talk. You need to know what the requirements are for an honorable Ootori wedding.

Haruhi: Tell me sweetheart. I'm listening.

Kyoya: Well you passed one hurdle. That you must not be a commoner, but my father is willing to make an exception for you. You also passed the second hurdle. That being, your a virgin for now. Third, you have to agree to have the traditional limousine wedding and we must conceive an Ootori heir, that day, during the wedding, in front of our wedding guests.

Haruhi: WHAT! Are you kidding? Is your father serious? Kyoya do you really want an honorable Ootori wedding?

Kyoya: Part of me really wants an honorable Ootori wedding. But then another part of me doesn't want the embarrassment. My father says there's nothing to be embarrassed about.

Haruhi: I love you. I'll do just about anything for you. But this is crazy. You rich bastards are crazy. Kyoya give me just three good reasons why I should go through this embarrassment.

Kyoya: First, my father is offering me two companies to own. Second, my father is offering childcare for our kid's for as long as we need it at his expense. Third and finally, He will pay for the entire wedding. As well as, acknowledge us and give us his support whenever we need it. I already have our agreement in writing. But its all null and void if you don't agree.

Haruhi: If this is true. Our family would be set for life. I agree with this arrangement. But how will we get passed the embarrassment of making out in front of our guests?

Kyoya: Well according to my father, we just have to see it the way he does. As an art, a romantic ballet. Nothing to be ashamed of.

Haruhi: It just dawned on me. We can't make love. I have to remain a virgin. Until the day of our marriage.

Kyoya: Yes I know. I don't know how much more I can hold out. We need to make a wedding date quickly.

Haruhi: What's the soonest your father can arrange a limo. wedding Kyoya?

Kyoya: My father is waiting on your reply. We can have an honorable Ootori wedding in about one month. With my father resources its possible. I'll call my father now. (Kyoya calls his father.)

**Conversation on Phone**

Yoshio: Hello

Kyoya: Father this is Kyoya.

Yoshio: I know who you are. Each of my sons has a different voice. I can tell you apart. What is it?

Kyoya: My fiancee just agreed to the terms of the wedding. You can proceed with the wedding plans.

Yoshio: Tell Haruhi to meet Naoko (Kyoya's mom) at the bridal shop at 3:30 p.m. tomorrow. They will pick out two wedding dresses and have the dresses fitted for Haruhi. After picking the wedding dresses, they will pick out the wedding cake. So tell your fiancee your favorite cake flavor

Yoshio: You and your fiancee should discuss who will be invited to the wedding. You can invite anyone you want to the wedding reception. However, only a few of your closest friends are invited to the wedding ceremony. There is a limit of people that is invited to the wedding though. I really need to know how many people in your wedding court and who you and Haruhi want to invite to both the wedding and the reception. The sooner I get the invite list, the soon I can have invitations mailed out. Oh I made an appointment for Haruhi to see your mother's OB/GYN. For the day after tomorrow, after Haruhi is dismissed from class at 3:00 p.m. A limo. will be waiting for her in front of Ouran Academy. Tell her to be ready.

Kyoya: Yes father as you wish. Father you waste no time at all.

Yoshio: Kyoya you should already now that time is money. What's wrong with you son?

Kyoya: Nothing father. I'll have to get back with you later. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Planning an Honorable Ootori Wedding

**Kyoya and Haruhi discuss their wedding plans.**

Kyoya: I just spoke to my father. He wants you to meet my mother at the bridal shop tomorrow at 3:30. He also made you a doctor appointment to see my mother's OB/GYN the day after tomorrow. Her doctor is the one that deliver me and my siblings into the world. My father told me to tell you to ask me what flavor is my preference for cake. I don't care that much for sweets. I trust your judgment for picking cakes. Huni-chan loves cake make one tier of the cake his favorite flavor.

Haruhi: What flavor is that sweetie?

Kyoya: Orange cream supreme.

Haruhi: I don't like cake all that much. But like the taste of chocolate caramel/fudge cake. We will have eat cake at the reception. It might as well be a cake that I like. But I also want a cake that everyone likes. Maybe a traditional white cake.

Kyoya: Well just request a tier made of each flavor. You might want to either think of more flavors or order more tiers of just those three flavors. There has to be enough cake to accommodate all of the guest. I estimate that there will be at least over a thousand people. (Haruhi's eyes widened.)

Haruhi: I don't have that many friends and I know you don't have that many friends.

Kyoya: Do you really know that I don't have that many friends? Haruhi I alone know just about everyone employed in the special police force that my family owns. That's not to mention all of the businesses clients. Mostly wealthy clients. I personal have at least 250 people I consider my friends. The members of the Ouran Host Club, I consider my best friends. You of course are my best friend and lover. Tamiki is my next best friend.

Haruhi: Of course, I should have remembered. You knew all about me before we even met. I should have known. Of course you know about everyone. If you don't, you will make it your project to find out.

Kyoya: You know me so well. I always admired my father. I always sought to win his approval. I always took his advice about keeping my friends close and my enemies closer. I follow this advice because it makes sense.

Haruhi: Does that make me your biggest enemy? (smirking)

Kyoya: Come on Haruhi. You know what I mean. (smirking back) Let's get back to talking about our wedding plans.

Haruhi: OK

Kyoya: If we want to expedite our wedding. Let talk about who we want in our wedding court. Have you decided who you want as your maid of honor and your bridesmaids?

Haruhi: I'm an only child. I have no sisters. Most of my friends are guys. Renge is not happy I'm dating you. She really won't be happy I'm going to marry you. The only female I've formed a little bond with is your sister Fuyume. I think I can ask her to be my maid of honor. I really can't ask the female friends I have at school because they think I'm a guy.

Kyoya: No one knows were engaged, except our intermediate family members. I can see where this is a problem. You do realize, once our engagement hits the media. Everyone will know your a female. You will need at least two bridesmaids. I know of two girl friends you entertained the year you began hosting. These girls graduated the same year I graduated. And I know you were pretty good friends them. You remember Temari and Misa.

Haruhi: Yes we were pretty good friends.

Kyoya: They are my good friends too. I will get them to keep your secret. Then set up a time you to ask them. Then I have to explain to them what they are about to witness. I hope they will accept this honor. They are both in relationships. I don't see where its a problem. This will probably be the wedding of the year.

Haruhi: Thank you sweetheart. (she kisses him.)

Kyoya: Tamiki will of course will be my best man. My two brothers will be the groomsman. Our wedding court is established then. Is it agreed that all original club members receive an invitation to the wedding ceremony?

Haruhi: Yes.

Kyoya: My father wanted me to tell you that after school, the day after tomorrow, a limousine will be will be waiting for you for your doctor's appointment at 3:30.

Haruhi: Doctor's appointment? Why?

Kyoya: So the doctor can pinpoint exactly when your most fertile. To set the wedding on that day.

Haruhi: OK

Kyoya talks to Temari and Misa. He informs both of them that Haruhi is really a female. Ask them if they were interested in porn. Which none of them were. He told them what they actually will witness. They both felt that this was way different than pornography. They both felt that it was a big honor to be a part of what's to be the wedding of the year. They were very surprise to find out that their good friend is a girl though. They promised to keep it a secret. Then he immediately meet with his father.

**Kyoya meet with his father at his office (The next day.)**

Kyoya: Souya-san(Yoshio's secretary.) please find out if my father really busy right now.

Souya: I'll see. One moment. (Souya picks up the office phone.) Ootori-san you son Kyoya want to know if you have spare time to discuss a few things.

Yoshio: Yes Souya-san send him in.

Souya: Yes. Kyoya he will see you now.

**Yoshio's office**

Yoshio: Hello Kyoya.

Kyoya: Hello father. I have the list for my wedding court. As well as, my wedding guest. People invited to the wedding reception are also included.

Yoshio: I see you and Haruhi don't waste any time. I like that. I was just yesterday I spoke to you. I suppose the two of you want to get on with the honeymoon.

Kyoya: Yes Father. Me and Haruhi are anxious to show our love for one another.

Yoshio: I made an appointment for you to see a fertility specialist. At 4:00 p.m. Saturday. The time and place is on this back of your card.

Kyoya: Why is it that I need to go to a fertility specialist? And I thought most doctors offices are closed on Saturday.

Yoshio: To make sure you can reproduce properly. Take Haruhi with you. You'll need her. I paid my doctor a little extra to see you on Saturday.

Kyoya: Thank you father. I have to go now. I'll keep in touch.

**Haruhi and Naoko go Wedding Shopping.**

Haruhi walk to the bridal shop. After five minutes a limousine put up to the curb. Naoko appears.

Haruhi: Naoko-san hello

Naoko: Hello, I really love my son. Don't tell anyone, but Kyoya is my favorite son. I sense that he really care about peoples feelings although, he tries to hide it.

Haruhi: Yes that's my impression of him too.

Naoko: Did you know he saved the family's business from a major takeover. And he gave the business back to his father.

Haruhi: No I wasn't aware of that.

Naoko: No you wouldn't hear if from him. He's very modest.

Haruhi: When did all of this take place?

Naoko: Kyoya was about in his second year at Ouran Academy. His father really humiliated him in front of all his club members for being involved with such a host club.

Haruhi: Yes I remember that.

Naoko: He desperately wanted his father's approval. Well when Kyoya is depressed he engulfs himself in the family business or as you know his computer. He stumbled upon the fact that someone was try to buy up the majority of our family's companies. He prevented lady Eclair Tonnerre's family from buying up our family's businesses.

Haruhi: I didn't realize that. That is commendable.

Naoko: Kyoya loves you very much that's all he talks about. If he love you that much, your some woman. Please address me as mom or mother. For the traditional limo. wedding you must have two wedding dresses.

Haruhi: Why is that?

Naoko: Because your first wedding dress is called your "Maiden Dress" only virgins are allowed to wear this dress. This is the dress you wear before Kyoya takes your virginity. Your second wedding dress is the dress you will wear right after you and Kyoya consummate your vows. You will wear you second wedding dress until the end the wedding reception.

Haruhi: I'm not to fond of wearing dresses period. But if I've got to pick one it would be this one. (Haruhi picks up a pretty plain looking wedding dress. It's cream color at that.)

Naoko: Haruhi you are a virgin aren't you? (Haruhi nods yes.) Do you really like this for dress for your maiden dress? (Naoko picked up a beautiful two-piece dress. The top has a romantic off the shoulders look. The skirt is a long low-waist skirt that easily allows the front of her leg to be seen from her upper thighs.)

Haruhi: Mom this dress is very revealing. I like it but its to revealing.

Naoko: All maiden dresses are design to be revealing. I'm sure Kyoya has explained to you by now that you will be revealing more skin during the wedding.

Haruhi: Yes. I suppose you right. I don't know about picking dresses. This dress that you chose is beautiful and romantic. So I will try it.

Haruhi try the dress on. Haruhi like the dress. The dress is fitted to Haruhi to be altered.

Haruhi: It nice. I don't real know how to pick a wedding dress. Please pick out my dress mom.

Naoko: What about this pretty dress. (Naoko picks up a pretty strapless dress. With three layers of bling across the top the bodice. Bottom half of the dress is straight in the front and many layers of ruffles in the back to the train.) Mayuko-san I want my daughter to try on this dress. Do you like it Haruhi?

Haruhi: I like it. It's beautiful.

Naoko: Do you have this dress in traditional white?

Mayuko: Yes.

Naoko: Can you design an open bra and panties to complement the maiden dress.

Mayuko: Yes.

Haruhi: Why do I need an open bra?

Naoko: During the ceremony you must by accessible to your husband-to-be. I think you know what I mean.

Haruhi: Oh right.

Haruhi is fitted for her dress. She looks absolutely breathtaking in her dress.

Naoko: Do you see a specific style you want for you maid-of-honor and bridesmaids?

Haruhi: Probably a long wine colored simple strapless dress. I only have two bridesmaids and one maid-of-honor in the wedding.

Naoko: OK I need to know there sizes and shoe sizes. Call me after you get everyones sizes.

Haruhi: Fuyume is my maid-of-honor. You probably know her size.

Naoko: Yes I do.

Haruhi: I will get you the bridesmaids sizes.

Naoko: Haruhi what size shoe do you where?

Haruhi: I wear a size 7.

Naoko: Let's pick out some sexy white high heal sandals to wear with your beautiful wedding dress.

Haruhi: I don't know how to walk in high heals too well. Let's just not make the heals too high. Please mom.

Naoko: OK

Naoko and Haruhi have shopped for wedding dresses and shoes. Naoko has the limo. driver take them to the bakery.

Naoko: Have you and my son decided on flavors for the wedding cake.

Haruhi: We have. White, orange cream and chocolate caramel/fudge.

Naoko: Those are nice choices. Can we add raspberry delight. Its my favorite as well as Yoshio's favorite.

Haruhi: That good with me.

Naoko: There will be over a thousand people. I suggest we order 4 large wedding cakes one in each one in our chosen flavors.

Haruhi: That sound good to me.

Naoko: Is there a specific way you want the design of your cake.

Haruhi: I want the whole theme of my wedding to be romantic. The color of my wedding I would like to be wine, black and white.

Naoko: That's really helpful to know. I will tell the wedding planner what you told me. There designs for the wedding must not be tacky. They must get you and your fiance's approval. Kyoya knows high quality when he see it. Sometimes he's hard to sell on something.

Haruhi: I know. I've known him for several years know.

**The next day-Haruhi's Doctors Appointment**

Naoko's doctor is Atoyki Hiroshi. He 60 years old. Naoko accompanied Haruhi to her appointment. Naoko wanted to explain to the doctor about Haruhi circumstances.

Hiroshi: Hello Haruhi. Hi Naoko. It's been awhile since your last visit. How can I help you.

Naoko: I need you to keep this confidential Dr. Atoyki.

Hiroshi: Of course. I'm not allowed to tell my client's confidentiality. I can be sued.

Naoko: My son Kyoya is getting married to Haruhi. I just adopted her as my daughter. She and my son are going to have a honorable Ootori wedding. So she having a traditional limousine wedding. We need to pinpoint when she ovulating. And its imperative that she keeps her hymen intact.

Hiroshi: OK. I remember delivering Kyoya in 1991. And now he getting married. I'm just getting to old. Just let me talk to Haruhi. Then let me examine her. Naoko you can step out for a moment. (Naoko exits the room.) Haruhi I have a copy of your records from you current doctor. So I know some of your medical history. When did you have your last period?

Haruhi: Last month sometime. I don't keep track like I should.

Hiroshi: I would like to check out. Put this gown. I'm going to get a nurse while you change.

Hiroshi: (Hiroshi returns with a nurse.) Let see what going on. Open your legs wide Haruhi. Did you say your last period was approximately last month?

Haruhi: Yes.

Hiroshi: Does your periods come on time every month?

Haruhi: Yes

Hiroshi: Have you ever miss a period?

Haruhi: A long time ago.

Hiroshi: How long ago?

Haruhi: About 6 years ago.

Hiroshi: (Dr. Atoyki took a long cotton swab to carefully swab some of Haruhi's vaginal fluids.) By the looks of your body fluids your ovulate right now. Today is June 7th. If what your saying is true. The next soonest time to conceive is July 5th . Haruhi the records from your doctor tells me that you have a 28-day cycle. Plan your wedding on the July 5th . If you want the next window of opportunity to conceive. You can get dressed now.

The Doctor left the room. Haruhi was free to leave.

**Doctor gets a Phone Call From Yoshio**

Yoshio: Hiroshi I know you have confidentiality with your patients. So I will give you incentive to answer my yes or no questions. Agreed

Hiroshi: I'm adding 500,000 yen to your bill.

Yoshio: Will my son have to wait at least two months to marry Haruhi?

Hiroshi: No

Yoshio: Would it be safe to set my son's wedding date for next month for maximum chance for conception?

Hiroshi: Yes

Yoshio: Great! Is Haruhi's hymen largely covering her vaginal opening? Will she bleed heavy if my son penetrated her now?

Hiroshi: Unfortunately for her. Yes to both.

Yoshio: Well that piece of news is disappointing. That all for now bye.

Kyoya was in his father's office went Yoshio was talking to the Doctor.

**Kyoya and Yoshio Have a Discussion About Haruhi**

Yoshio: That was the doctor. Some good news and some bad news son.

Kyoya: Give me the bad news first.

Yoshio: Are you sure?

Kyoya: Your scarring me? What is it?

Yoshio: Haruhi will have to endure great pain during your first union with her.

Kyoya: Why?

Yoshio: Most of her hymen is mostly covering her vaginal opening.

Kyoya: Please give me the good news?

Yoshio: It appears that you and Haruhi will get your wish. Your marriage date can be set for next month. I will inform the media as soon as I get a date from Haruhi.

Naoko informs Yoshio of the next time Haruhi will be fertile.

**Haruhi Talks to Kyoya at the end of the day**

Haruhi: Kyoya I have good news.

Kyoya: Tell me sweetheart.

Haruhi: We can get married next month.

Kyoya: What day Haruhi ?

Haruhi: Our wedding should be set for July 5 th

Kyoya: We need to let my father know immediately. So he can let the wedding planners design, get the invitation done, approved by me and sent out if it meet my approval. Mom called me earlier to inform me that you would like a romantic theme to our wedding and as for wedding colors you wanted wine, black and white.

Haruhi: Yes that's true.

Kyoya: We really like the same things. I'm in agreement with you. I want the same colors and theme for our wedding. Let me call my father now.

**Kyoya calls his Father**

Kyoya: Father Haruhi let me know that the best day to set our wedding would be on July 5 th.

Yoshio: Thank you Kyoya. I'll let the wedding planner know.

Kyoya: Goodnight Father

Yoshio: Goodnight son

**Saturday- Kyoya Turn to see the Doctor**

Kyoya filled out the paperwork. For his appointment. Haruhi accompanied him to his appointment. At his Father's urging. The nurse told him he would be at this appointment for a while. Because the doctor would need the result of a certain test before he can see him.

Sekura: (The nurse.) Kyoya I need a sample of your semen.

Kyoya: I beg your pardon! Did you say to me what I though you did?

Sekura: You never been here before have you?

Kyoya: I really have had no reason to by here. Until now?

Sekura: The doctor needs to examine your semen. I need you to give me a sample to give to the doctor to examine.

Kyoya: How am I going to give you a sample right know?

Sekura: Have you ever masturbated before?

Kyoya: No

Sekura: Have you ever had sex before?

Kyoya: That's none of your business.

Sekura: Don't Snap at me. I'm just trying to help you. Try masturbation for the first time.

Kyoya: That sick. I can't do that.

Sekura: You want me to help you.

Haruhi: We don't need your help. No one is touching my fiance's member but me.

Sekura: Well quite honestly I would prefer you help him.

Kyoya: Thank you sweetheart.

Sekura: I want both of you to follow me. (She leads the couple to small room with a twin size bed and a large mirror beside the bed.) when your done wait in the waiting area.

Kyoya starts passionately kissing Haruhi. He pull off her tank top. As he kissing her. He unhooks her bra. And whispers in her ear. "I love you. I'm just pleasuring you today". His sexy voice is arousing to her. Her nipples are getting hard as he lightly caresses them with his thumbs. While whispering naughty and sexy things in an arousing way. He stops caressing her breast. And unzipped her jeans. She unzipped his pants. She sees that he's very aroused. Kyoya said "I want to satisfy you first." Kyoya slid his fingers into her panties, stroking her feminine sensitive parts to ecstasy. While he was stroking her, she was stroking his member to ecstasy. When he came, he came in the plastic small container the nurse give him. They got dressed. Kyoya gave his sample to the nurse. They waited in the waiting area until the doctor is ready to see Kyoya. ( a 15 minute wait.)

Sekura: Kyoya Dr. Josea will see you now. (Kyoya follows the nurse. Haruhi following Kyoya.)

Dr. Josea: Hello Kyoya-san. This must be your wife.

Kyoya: This is Fujiko Haruhi. She's not my wife yet. She's my fiancee. I want her to hear ever word you have to say to me.

Haruhi: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Dr. Josea: Same here. Kyoya I examined the quality of you sperm. Your sperms are very healthy and your sperm count is high. You and your bride-to-be should have no problem conceiving a child. Congratulations to both of you.

Kyoya tells his father about the result of his doctor's appointment. Major new announcement of her wedding ceremony to Ootori Kyoya. Is announced after Haruhi's graduation. It's announced on the news as the wedding of the year. The last Ootori son marrying July 5 th. The Wedding Planners where Finally given approval by Bride & Groom and they were quite pleased with their designs for their wedding. Will their wedding happen as planned? Let's wait and see.

**3..**


	4. Chapter 4

Twin Distraction

Kyoya and Haruhi will be married July 5th . All of the original host club members are invited to the wedding. Everyone got an explanation of what the wedding involved. They were encouraged to bring a date or spouse. All of the members are in relationships. Except the Hitachiin twins. Haruhi feel that the twin still has deep feeling for her. But she chooses to put her feelings aside. The Hitachiin twins and Haruhi are the last of the original host club members. They are senior this year. This is there last day in school. Haruhi is in charge of the host club. So she closes every night. She always is last to leave.

**(Flashback) The day before the last day of school**

The Hitachiin twins talk about Haruhi.

Hikaru: We both love Haruhi. And we both know she will never have any feelings for either one of us.

Kaoru: Yes that true. We both don't know what it like to be with a girl. And Haruhi would have been the only girl I would have chose to ever sleep with.

Hikaru: Yes I know. Shes not like all these other girls that are willing to give it up easy. I wouldn't sleep with any of those girls for fear I would catch a venereal disease. Yeah I romance them but sleep with them no way.

Kaoru: Don't you want to know what its like to sleep with a girl before you die?

Hikaru: Yes

Kaoru: I don't know anyone I'd have sex with other than Haruhi.

Hikaru: I have an idea. Let's have sex with Haruhi. We will never see her again. And I think it was very inconsiderate of her and Kyoya to flaunt their sex life at their wedding. And have enough nerve to invite us to watch them.

Kaoru: What are you suggesting Hikaru? Rape? Because she not willingly going to let us?

Hikaru: Far as I'm concerned, she stopped being my friend when she gave me that invitation. She didn't even bother ask us to design her dress and the dresses of her bridle court. So yes I'm talking rape.

Kaoru: I suppose when you put it that way, your probably right. But if Kyoya finds out, which he's very good at, he will kill us.

Hikaru: He won't find out.

Kaoru: How are we going to pull this off Hikaru? She knows our voices.

Hikaru: I have two voice alters.

Kaoru: Brother. You have been planning this a long time haven't you?

Hikaru: Yes. Haruhi is the last person to leave the building. She never taken martial arts like Kyoya suggested. We can easily over power her. We can change into janitor clothing wear and ski hats to cover our faces. When she walk pass the boy's bathroom down stairs, drag her into the bathroom. We will use duct tape if we have to. But I think you can hold her hands while I get done. Then we can switch. I don't want to get her pregnant. So we have to already have condoms on. Are you in brother.

Kaoru: I'm with you.

**(Back to present) Haruhi last host club meeting**

Haruhi does a little tiding up. Then turn of all of the lights. She shuts the door as she leaves. She walks down stairs and she passes the boy's bathroom just a little. Kaoru grabs her from behind and Hikaru drags her feet they take her in the bathroom. Hikaru's body holds Haruhi's kicking legs still. While he undresses her. Kaoru holds her arms above her head. Hikaru stops undressing her when she speaks.

Haruhi: Hikaru and Kaoru stop what your doing? (both Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked. Because both of their faces are covered.)

Hikaru: I'm not Hikaru.

Kaoru: I'm not Kaoru. (Haruhi stopped fighting)

Haruhi: Hikaru and Kaoru I know its both of you because I smell each of your colognes. Kaoru you wear Nautica. Hikaru you wear Black. Listen up both of you. You both can rape me. I know you won't kill me. You both do love me that much. I know because you fought for me at the beach. I'm willing to forget that you to tried to rape me. If you let me go. But if you go through with this, Kyoya will know. He owns a police force and a hospital. He will have the doctors remove all of your male sex organs, if you go through with this rape. And you know I'm right. I don't want you to face those consequences. I still consider both of you my friends. I want you to tell me whats bothering you.

Both of the twins just got up and ran away. Not wanting to think about the consequences that would befall them.

**Haruhi has a talk with Kyoya**

Haruhi: Kyoya we invited Hikaru and Kaoru to the wedding ceremony.

Kyoya: Yeah that's right.

Haruhi: Well you know what they would witness? Right?

Kyoya: Yes Haruhi please get to the point.

Haruhi: Hikaru and Kaoru still have feelings for me?

Kyoya: How?

Haruhi: Just be the way they look at me. Speak to me.

Kyoya: Have they made any advances toward you?

Haruhi: No. I do know that they don't have any dates to bring with them to the wedding. I was thinking we could set them both up on dates?

Kyoya: If that would keep their mind off of you.

Haruhi: They won't date anyone from the Ouran Academy.

Kyoya: I have a couple of cousins the go to St. Lobelia Girl Academy. I don't think their in relationships right now. But let's see if I can invite Hikaru and Kaoru to come to my place Friday for pizza and video games or movie. Then I will invite my cousins too. And see what transpires.

Kyoya gets his cousins Kirara and Amane to come over Friday.

**Pizza, Fun and Games at Kyoya's Place**

Kyoya: Kirara, Amane this my fiancee Haruhi

Kirara: Hello

Amane: Hi

Haruhi: Hello ladies

Kyoya: Ladies follow me. (Kyoya leads them to the family room.)I have Final Fantasy, Super Smash Bro, Halo, the Sims and Kingdom Hearts. I will bring pizza in ten minutes.

Haruhi just lets the Hitachiin twins in. They both are wondering if she told Kyoya about the rape attempt. They could hardly look her in her face.

Haruhi: Kyoya doesn't know. Relax I forgive you both. I want you to follow me to the family room.

They follow her to the family room.

Haruhi: Kyoya please introduce your cousin. (The door bell rings.) Kyoya i'll get the pizza.

Kyoya: Kirara and Amane this is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. Well if you both will excuse me. I'll check on my fiancee.

Haruhi and Kyoya ask the maids to keep tabs on the kids While they go out to a seafood restaurant for dinner. Meanwhile, the Hitachiin really hit it off well with Kyoya's cousins. They all played several round of super smash bro. on teams, while eating pizza. After playing games. They talked about what each one wanted to be in life, school, their friends and what they like to do for recreation. Then they wonder where the host and hostess was. The Hitachiin offer them a ride home. Kaoru liked Kirara. Hikaru liked Amane. They both kiss their love interest.

**Hikaru calls Kyoya**

Hikaru: Kyoya I want to know if I can bring a date with me to you and Haruhi's wedding

Kyoya: I already had it arranged so that you and you brother can bring a date.

Hikaru: Thank you and Haruhi.

Kyoya: For what?

Hikaru: For being our best friends. Your Cousins are now our girlfriends.

Kyoya: What! You better treat them like princesses or you will have to deal with me.

Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins graduated from Ouran Acadamy. Haruhi graduated as valedicatoran and with very high honors. Now she can concentrate on her wedding week from now.


	5. Chapter 5

Having an Honorable Ootori Wedding

**The Wedding Court- _Ootori Kyoya & Fujioka Haruhi_**

_**Groomsman**_

_**Bridesmaids**_

_**Groom's Parents**_

_**Father of the bride**_

**Best Man:**_ Suoh Tamaki_

**Maid of Honor: **_Matsuki Fuyume_

**Father: **_Ootori Yoshio_

**Father: **_Fujioka "Ranka" Ryoji _

**Groomsman: **_Ootori Itachi_

**Bridesmaids: **_Koyasu Temari_

**Mother: **_Ootori Naoko_

**Groomsmen: **_Ootori Akito_

**Bridesmaids: **_Inoue Misa_

**Former Ouran High School Host Club Members & Their Significant Other**

_Suoh Tamaki (Host Club Pres.)(Father)(king)(Prince type) _

_Suoh Eclair (Tamaki's Wife)_

_Ootori Kyoya (Host Club Vice Pres.)(Mother)(Shadow king)(Cool Type)_

_Fujioka Haruhi (Dog)(Errand Boy)(Daughter)(Natural Type)_

_Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi (Strong, Silent Type)_

_Saito Rangiku (Mori's Fiancee)_

_Haninozuka "Hunny" Mitsukuni (Boy Lolita Type)_

_Haninozuka Sei (Hunny's Wife)_

_Hitachiin Hikaru (Mischievous Type)_

_Ootori Amane (Hikaru's Girlfriend)(Yoshio's Niece)_

_Hitachiin Kaoru (Mischievous Type)_

_Ootori Kirara (Kaoru's Girlfriend)(Amane's Sister)_

**Other Guest and Their Significant Other and The Minister**

_Satuko Lei (Ranka's Date) _

_Ootori Rukia (Itachi's Wife) _

_Tachiki Yuichi (The Minister)_

_Miso Yugi (Misa's Fiance)_

_Ootori Sakuraoka (Akito's Wife)_

_Tachiki Hinata (The Minister's Wife)_

_Hijio Kenichi (Temari's Date)_

_Matsuki Daisuke (Fuyume's Husband)_

**The day of the wedding**

On the day of Haruhi's wedding Fuyume let Haruhi borrow her triple row diamond choker (borrowed). Temari gave her new blue garter. (new & blue) Misa gave her a old pearl ring. (old) Haruhi let the twins do her hair and make up. They put extensions in her hair to pull off a fancy up do. With a small tiara. The Hitachiin left her to put on her dress.

**The wedding is beginning**

30 people are invited to the wedding ceremony. The long white limousine is in front of the reception hall building. All of the Significant others are escorted in first. Reporters are everywhere. But no one can see through the windows. The Ootori's Police force is keeping the media at a distance. The parents of the bride and the groom are next to enter the limousine. The music starts to play. A red carpet is rolled from the reception hall to the limousine. Akito and Misa was the first to come down the red carpet. Each coming from different ends to meet in the middle of the red carpet. Itachi and Temari were next. Then Tamaki and Fuyume made their way to the limousine. The minister and his wife were the next ones in the limousine. Haruhi stepped out into Kyoya's sight she took his breath with her beauty. He could see her lace top of her thigh-hi stockings. His manhood is hardening. They walked toward one another until they met in the center of the red carpet. She grabbed his arm. He smiled at her and told her she looked absolutely beautiful and sexy. She told him he look absolutely handsome and sexy. They were the last ones to get into the limousine.

Kyoya: Haruhi please turn around. (Kyoya did accordingly. He unhooks her maiden dress top and removed it. Everyone gasped as Kyoya exposed Haruhi's small breast. As seen by her diamond oped bra. Kyoya removed the long skirt part of her dress. Leaving a short sexy half slip on Haruhi. Then gave both parts of her dress to Fuyume. In the process of undressing Haruhi, this made Kyoya noticeably aroused.) Please stand Haruhi. (Kyoya pull off Haruhi's panties that matched her diamond open bra. And gave them to his dad. Kyoya motioned for Haruhi to sit. He sat down beside her. He pick up her leg and held it across his lap. This is so everyone wouldn't see what he's doing to her during the ceremony. Kyoya didn't waste any time. He caressed her exposed nipple. And discreetly rubbed her clitoris, while motioning for the minister to begin the ceremony. Haruhi is trying to lower her moans by ducking her face behind Kyoya's arm.)

Yuichi: Kyoya are rings being exchanged?

Kyoya: Yes

Yuichi: Take out your ring for Haruhi. (Yoshio reaches in his pocket and pull out a diamond filled wedding band. He gives it to Kyoya.)Kyoya please repeat after me. With this ring I Kyoya

Kyoya: With this ring I Kyoya. (Kyoya put the ring on her finger. Then careful slid his two fingers into Haruhi's opening.)

Haruhi: AHHH! (Haruhi in Pain.)

Yuichi: Take you Haruhi to be my lawfully wedded wife.

Kyoya: Take you Haruhi to be my lawfully wedded wife. (Kyoya was looking and smiling at her, while saying his vows to her and pumping his fingers in and out of her.)

Yuichi: Through sickness and health.

Kyoya: Through sickness and health.( Kyoya looking in her eyes and pleasuring her. Haruhi trying to muffle her moans of pleasure.)

Yuichi: For richer or poorer.

Kyoya: For richer or poorer. (Kyoya didn't want her to come right yet. He just wanted to pleasure her. So he stopped fingering her and started slowly stroking her feminine bud of nerves again. Making Haruhi almost shout.)

Yuichi: For better or worst.

Kyoya: For better or worst. (Kyoya still stroking her nipple and pleasuring her.)

Yuichi: Until death do us part.

Kyoya: Until death do us part.

Yuichi: Haruhi take out your ring for Kyoya. (Ranka gets up and gives a ring to Haruhi.) Haruhi Please repeat after me. With this ring I Haruhi (Haruhi puts the ring on his finger. Kyoya is now kissing and suck on her neck. He resumed fingering her again. This time three fingers. He practically making love to her now.)

Haruhi: AHHHH! With this ring I Oooo! Haruhi.

Yuichi: Take you Kyoya to be my lawfully wedded husband.

Haruhi: (Haruhi pulls Kyoya up to look at him. He briefly stops his ministrations on her.) Take you Kyoya to be my lawfully wedded husband.

Yuichi: Through sickness and health. (Kyoya starts to tease her nipple with his tongue. While pleasuring her genitalia. Rendering Haruhi speechless for a second.)

Haruhi: Ahhhh Mmm throoough ssickness Oooo and health. (Haruhi is throwing her head back as she is enjoy all of the sensations Kyoya is sending through her body.)

Yuichi: For richer or poorer.

Haruhi: F-For oOOoh ric-cher Mmmm or pooorrer.(Haruhi could feel her climax building. Kyoya stopped pumping her with his fingers. He resumed touching sensitive parts of her body.) no keep on. (Protesting Kyoya's decision to stop penetration her with his fingers.)

Kyoya: (Whispered) Shsss (Kyoya Continued Kissing, licking, sucking and lightly biting Haruhi to the back of her ear to the very tip of her nipple.)

Yuichi: For better or worst.

Haruhi: FFor bbetter ahhhh or wwoorsst. (Kyoya has a way of prolonging Haruhi's pleasure.)

Yuichi: Until death do us part.

Haruhi: Until ahhh death ddo usss ppart.

Yuichi: With all power vested through me as a representative of the government. I now pronounce you Husband and wife. Kyoya and Haruhi you may kiss and consummate.

Kyoya got up and unzip His specially made tux he slipped it off in one swoop. All that Kyoya has on is black boxer shorts and a black bow tie around his neck. Haruhi just couldn't take her eyes off of Kyoya's bare sexy body. Kyoya sat down and unsnap the front of his boxer shorts. He motioned for Haruhi to straddle him.

Kyoya: ( Kyoya position himself at Haruhi's opening. Kyoya whispered in Haruhi's ear. ) OK sweetheart how did you want it quick or slow and easy?

Haruhi: (Haruhi whispered back.) Quick.

Kyoya: Are you ready? (still whispering. Haruhi nodded yes. Kyoya promptly bared down on Haruhi hips as he penetrated her.)

Haruhi: ( Haruhi whole body stiffened the second he entered her. Blood gushed out of her.)AAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh! Kyooooya! Pleease dodon't move.(Haruhi is crying. It hurts so bad.)

Kyoya: (Kyoya whispered in her ear.) I'm sorry I hurt you. It had to happen eventually. The pain is just temporary. If you give me permission, I can love you and I can make you feel sensations that feel ten times better than you just experienced with just my fingers.

Haruhi: Go on Kyoya. (Kyoya kissing Haruhi and toying with her nipple while thrusting moderately.)

Kyoya: (He whisper in ear.) Is it starting to feel good? (Haruhi nods yes. Kyoya wants to intensify Haruhi's sensations. He starts sucking her nipple and vigorously massages her clit. While holding her hip with one arm and increase the speed of his thrusts.) UMMMmmmmm Haruhiiii. Hump me. (He whispered)

Haruhi: AAAAHHHHHaaaaaaahhhhhh! KYOYAAAaaaa! (She's screaming because he's got her so full of him. With every thrust he's hitting all of her nerves. Kyoya wants more. He wants to take her breath with pleasure. So he grabs her rear end with both hands and works her hips hard up and down. His thrusts are forceful and unrelenting. With every thrust Haruhi is screaming. The sensations are totally take her breath. ) ahhhhhhhAAAAHHH KYOYAAAaaaa!

Everyone's mouth dropped. They didn't know Kyoya would put it on Haruhi like that. He unleashed on her like he was sex starved. Occasionally slapping her rear end. Many thought he's a sex demon. Everyone finally chanted Go! Go! Go!

Kyoya: MMMmmmmm Haruhi I love you. (Kyoya is not letting up on Haruhi. He even take it further by rotating his thumb over her clitoris. )

Haruhi: Kyoyaaaa I'm …...(Haruhi came good and hard. Her vaginal walls are pulsating and hugged Kyoya's member so tight, his member began to release as he has no choice but to come.)

Kyoya: OOOOOOOooooommmmm!(Riding out his super intense orgasm.) Haruhi that was amazing. You were amazing.

Haruhi: I never knew sex felt tremendously good. That was explosive. You were amazing too. I love you.

Kyoya: I love you too.

Kyoya changed into his 2nd tux. Then help Haruhi change into her 2nd wedding dress. They all when to the reception. She wasn't allow to put on her panties which made her uncomfortable. She decided not to protest on Kyoya account. Haruhi did bleed on her dress a little bit. She was able to hide the spots for the picture though. Kyoya is not crazy about cake. But for tradition they tasted their wedding cake together. (Her favorite.) She dance with husband first, then her father, then Kyoya's father and Tamaki and so on. Kaoru caught the blue garter. Amane caught the bouquet. Kaoru and Amane dance together as a result. Even though Kaoru was dancing with his brother's girlfriend. Close to the end of the Wedding. Yoshio presented Mr. and Mrs Ootori Kyoya with a 7-day trip (all expenses paid.)to the Caribbean Islands. When all of the guest left. Yoshio was the last to go. He told Kyoya "Well done son. I'm proud of you." patted him of the back and gave him haruhi's panties.

Kyoya and Haruhi conceived on their wedding day as planned. They had a son the following year. And the year after that. They had quadruplets. Because Haruhi had produced two eggs, one in each ovary. Both of the eggs made initical twins, resulting in one set of twin boys and one set of twin had a girl two years after the quadruplets. During their married life, Kyoya and Haruhi raised six kids together. Three girls and three boys. Kyoya runs two businesses and became a Doctor. Haruhi finally became a lawyer. Tamaki eventually became the Principal of Ouran High School. Him and his wife has three kids. Two daughters and a son. The Hitachiin twins marry the Kyoya's cousins. Hikaru and his wife has a daughter. Kaoru and his wife has a son. The Hitachiin twins became famous designers. Hunny and his wife are expecting a child. After several miscarriages. Hunny is master instructor and take time to visit his and mori's 12 dojos from time to time. Mori and his wife are raising four boys. Mori manages and teaches martial art at all of his and Hunny's dojos. All of the host club members still keep in touch. The End


End file.
